ffxivfandomcom-20200223-history
Beast Tribe Quests
Beast Tribe Quests are daily quests that require players to perform tasks for various Beast Tribes. Beast Tribe Quests for Sylphs and Amalj'aa were released in patch 2.1, and quests for Kobold and Sahagin were added with the patch 2.2. The Ixali quest line was added with the patch 2.28. Players earn experience, gil, items and Tomestones for completing these quests, as well as Reputation points. Increasing your reputation will gain access to the Beastmen tribe vendor which sells unique mounts, minions, furnishings and other items. And with the addition of the Ixali quest line, a way to level up crafters has been added. *Players can perform a total of 6 daily quests per day. At neutral reputation rank (Rank 1) players can only accept 3 quests from any individual faction. At higher ranks, all six quests could be done on one faction or split among two or more. *The quests available to you on a given day are random, from a selection of 10 quests. In general, completing a set of 3 quests from a faction will usually take around 15 minutes, but this can be up or down by an additional 5-10 minutes depending on which quests you get. To Rank Up from Rank 1 to Rank 2 requires a total of 150 points. This means you need to run your 3x quests for that faction a minimum of 5 days. Amalj'aa Daily Quests Players can find the Amalj'aa quest-givers at Ring of Ash, Southern Thanalan (x23,y14). *To unlock the Amalj'aa daily quests, player must complete the level 43 quest Peace for Thanalan. Players can start the quest by talking to Swift in Ul'dah - Steps of Nald. Rewards *Special Dyes - unlocked at Recognized and Friendly reputation levels (rank 2 and 3) *Wind-up Amalj'aa - unlocked at Trusted (rank 4) reputation *Calvary Drake Mount - unlocked at Trusted (rank 4) reputation Ixal Daily Quests Players can find the Ixali quest-givers and vendors at North Shroud (x24,y22). Unlike other Beast Tribes quests, players will craft items, not battle enemies, in order to complete the Ixali quests. Also, the ranking system is more extensive than the other beast tribe quests. *To unlock this quest line, talk to Scarlet in New Gridania (x9,y11) and complete the quest A Bad Bladder. Players must have previous completed the quest In Pursuit of the Past. Rewards *Special dyes - unlocked at Recognized and Friendly reputation levels (rank 2 and 3) *Direwolf - Mount unlocked after obtaining Sworn (rank 7) *Wind-up IxalWind-up IxalDirewolf - Minion unlocked after obtaining Sworn (rank 7) Kobold Daily Quests Players can find the Kobold quest-givers at 789th Order Dig. *To unlock Kobold Daily Quests, players must complete the level 41 quest Highway Robbery. Players can start the quest in Limsa Lominsa Upper Decks (X:12,Y:12). Rewards *Wind-up Kobold - available after obtaining Trusted (rank 4) reputation. *Bomb Palanquin - available after obtaining Trusted (rank 4) reputation. Sahagin Daily Quests Players can find the Sahagin quest-givers at Novv's Nursery. *To unlock Sahagin Daily Quests, players must complete the level 44 quest They Came from the Deep. Players can start the quest in Limsa Lominsa Upper Decks (X:13,Y:12). Rewards *Access to merchant selling cooking ingredients. *Special Dyes - Lilac Purple Dye, Corpse Blue Dye, Lavender Blue Dye. *Cavalry Elbst - available after obtaining Trusted (rank 4) reputation. *Wind-up Sahagin - available after obtaining Trusted (rank 4) reputation. Sylph Daily Quests Players can find the Sylph quest-givers at Little Solace, East Shroud (x22,y26). *To unlock the Sylph daily quests, player must complete the level 42 quest Seeking Solace. Players can start the quest by talking to Vorsaile Heuloix in New Gridania (x9,y11). Rewards *Special Dyes - unlocked at Recognized and Friendly reputation levels (rank 2 and 3) *Wind-up Sylph - unlocked at Trusted (rank 4) reputation *Laurel Goobbue Mount - unlocked at Trusted (rank 4) reputation Category:Beast Tribe Quests